


Только сегодня

by kira_sky, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Леви обнаруживает у Майка с Эрвином странную привычку.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Только сегодня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just for Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635530) by [supasafeboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supasafeboss/pseuds/supasafeboss). 



Зима в Разведкорпусе означает больше времени на базе. Экспедиции приостановлены, выезды ограничены. Лично для Леви это означает больше уборки — чтобы занять себя чем-то и избавиться от вездесущей грязи.

Иногда ему требуется помощь с высокими полками и шкафами.

Леви стучится в кабинет Майка, чтобы воспользоваться его ростом в своих целях. Майк отзывается откуда-то изнутри, и Леви открывает дверь в совершенно пустую комнату. Проходит дальше, не понимая, куда в подобном месте мог спрятаться такой массивный мужчина, как Майк. А затем догадывается посмотреть вниз.

— Чем это вы тут занимаетесь? 

Две головы синхронно поворачиваются в его сторону. Майк только пожимает плечами, а Эрвин усмехается, закрывает глаза и отворачивается, продолжая свое занятие.

Эти двое, суровые солдаты, способные завалить огромного титана, загорают на полу, в пятне солнечного света, льющегося сквозь окно. Леви невольно кривится от мысли, что кто-то может лечь на пол по собственному желанию, тем более у Майка тут целая куча удобных стульев. Ему не спешат отвечать, поэтому он задает вопрос еще раз.

— Тут тепло, — говорит Эрвин, не потрудившись даже открыть глаза. Он не продолжает свою мысль, будто этого достаточно, чтобы оправдать лежание на грязном полу. Ладно, не грязном… Майк, как и Леви, содержит свой кабинет в образцовой чистоте.

— Давай… присоединяйся, — невозмутимо добавляет Майк. Он немного отодвигается от Эрвина и хлопает ладонью по освободившемуся месту.

— Я не буду лежать на грязном полу.

— У меня не грязный пол, — Майк притворяется оскорбленным до глубины души. Леви цыкает и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Леви.

Голос Эрвина заставляет его остановиться, и Леви внутренне чертыхается: это уже похоже на рефлекс, если не на инстинкт. Целое мгновение ничего не происходит. Эрвин молчит, Леви стоит на месте. Наконец он раздраженно вздыхает и оборачивается через плечо. Эрвин и Майк по-прежнему неподвижны, но рука Эрвина лежит на свободном месте между ними в приглашающем жесте.

Леви ворчит, но проходит между этими двумя громилами, внимательно изучает пол, делает вывод, что вряд ли подхватит какую-нибудь заразу, и садится. Подтягивает колени к груди и обхватывает их руками. В таком положении он сидит около минуты, прежде чем легкое похлопывание по дереву не намекает, что это еще не все. Леви снова ворчит и ложится на пол.

— Доволен?

Эрвин только усмехается, его глаза все так же закрыты.

Леви ерзает, пока не находит более-менее удобное положение, и замирает. Солнечные лучи падают под таким углом, что ему приходится закрыть глаза. Доски под спиной ощущаются очень теплыми. Приходится признать, что это… приятно. Все трое молчат, единственный звук, нарушающий тишину, — их дыхание. Леви готов поклясться, что Майк успевает несколько раз вздремнуть, прежде чем кто-то из них заговаривает.

— В приюте, — начинает Эрвин, — зимние месяцы были самыми тяжелыми. Дом был старый, весь в щелях и дырах, через которые проникал холод, — он вздыхает, Леви чувствует это через вибрацию досок. — В комнате для мальчиков было большое окно, солнце светило сквозь него на пол. Это было самое теплое место во всем доме. И мое любимое.

Леви ждет продолжения, но Эрвин, похоже, удовлетворен таким объяснением. Он редко рассказывает о своем прошлом. Только самые близкие друзья знают о каких-то фрагментах его жизни, но ни у кого нет цельной картины. Леви уверен, что если они сравнят свои сведения, то все равно не поймут, кто такой Эрвин Смит на самом деле. Внезапно его настигает осознание: Эрвин только что подпустил его настолько близко, что поделился воспоминаниями о прошлом, пусть даже такими незначительными. У Леви теплеет в груди, и это никак не связано с солнечным светом.

Он откашливается, чтобы нарушить тишину, и поворачивается к Майку.

— Ну, а у тебя какое оправдание?

Майк усмехается с закрытыми глазами.

— Он делал так и в кадетском училище. Я просто не хотел, чтобы его одного считали чудаком.

Эрвин фыркает, а Леви ухмыляется уголком губ, представляя, как тот лежит на полу в кадетском бараке, а преданный Майк — рядом с ним.

— А еще он прав, — Майк вздыхает и ерзает на своем месте. — Это приятно. Мне жаль тех, кто упускает такую возможность.

Леви согласно хмыкает и отворачивается к окну. Майк прав, они многое упускают.

И пусть он чувствует себя немного глупо, сложно отрицать тепло под лопатками и свет на лице. Да и компания не такая уж плохая.

Так что он согласен побыть глупым какое-то время.

Только сегодня.

***

Леви приходит к выводу, что Эрвин — создание солнца.

Потому что он следует за солнцем: встает одновременно с ним, ставит свой стол у окна, чтобы на протяжении дня впитывать его свет, купается в рассветных лучах, стоя на вершине заброшенного форпоста во время экспедиции.

Когда Эрвин становится командором, то наследует самое большое окно во всем штабе. Они передвигают стол так, чтобы солнце весь день светило ему в спину, а между окном и столом оставалось достаточно свободного места. Входя в новый кабинет Эрвина, Леви замечает, как солнце подсвечивает его волосы.

Спустя еще какое-то время Леви приходит к выводу, что Эрвин и есть солнце.

С наступлением зимы воздух становится холоднее, дни — короче, и Леви снова застает Майка и Эрвина за тем же занятием. Теперь уже в кабинете Эрвина. Он даже бровью не ведет, когда видит их обоих на полу, в обрамлении солнечного света.

Эрвин приоткрывает один глаз и улыбается, когда Леви обходит стол, чтобы взглянуть на них поближе.

— Ни слова.

— Не смогли найти теплый камень, чтобы позагорать? — поддевает Леви, но все же садится между ними, предварительно сложив отчеты на стол Эрвина. Опускается назад на локти, запрокидывает голову и прикрывает глаза. От солнца все под закрытыми веками делается красным, Леви кожей чувствует тепло. Он делает глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхает.

Легкое прикосновение к мизинцу подталкивает его лечь полностью. Он подчиняется и быстро находит удобное положение: одна рука под головой, заменяет подушку, другая лежит на полу ладонью вверх. Проходит всего мгновение, прежде чем Эрвин кладет поверх свою. Рука Леви дергается, когда Эрвин начинает выводить что-то на его ладони, скрыть улыбку не получается.

У него столько дел. Обязанностей, к которым нужно вернуться, солдат, которых нужно тренировать.

Но солнце такое яркое, пол такой теплый, а компания такая замечательная.

Он воспользуется этим моментом.

Только сегодня.

***

Леви пытается подавить тревогу, но Эрвин — его новоиспеченный однорукий командор — пропал.

Палата в медицинском крыле пустует, медсестры суетятся в поисках высокопоставленной пропажи. Леви целую минуту смотрит на разобранную постель, прежде чем выйти. Пусть он и не знает, где Эрвин, но знает, где его можно найти. В первую очередь он проверяет очевидные места: кабинет, конюшни, скамейку около беговой дорожки. Везде пусто. Никаких следов Эрвина.

Затем с неохотой заходит в западное крыло офицерских казарм. Ужас сжимает внутренности от одного взгляда на последнюю дверь слева. Никто не заходил туда с тех пор, как пропал Майк, но это последнее место, которое приходит Леви на ум.

Незапертая дверь протяжно скрипит, когда он ее открывает. Занавески на окне раздвинуты, в солнечном свете дрейфуют частички пыли. Леви по привычке хочет схватить тряпку и приступить к уборке, но обрывает эти мысли, когда вспоминает, чья это комната. В конечном счете ее приведут в порядок, но пока что она неприкосновенна.

Он входит внутрь с ощущением, что вторгается в чье-то личное пространство. Подходит ближе к столу и заглядывает за него, задержав дыхание.

На деревянном полу, в желтоватом солнечном свете, проникающем сквозь окно, лежит единственный и неповторимый Эрвин Смит. Он в той же одежде, в которой Леви видел его в последний раз в палате, босые ноги касаются границы света и тени. Длинный зимний плащ Разведкорпуса накрывает его от колен до кончика носа. Глаза закрыты, и Леви уже достаточно успокоился, чтобы заметить, как вздымается грудь под вышитыми Крыльями свободы.

Если Эрвин и услышал его шаги, то ничем этого не выдал. Леви подходит к нему слева, как и всегда. Опускается на одно колено, но не прикасается.

— Эрвин? — его голос едва громче шепота.

Эрвин открывает глаза лишь наполовину. Часть его лица скрыта под плащом, но Леви видит темные круги и отеки под глазами, видит запавшие от недельного голодания щеки. Эрвин смотрит куда-то вдаль, мимо Леви, и снова закрывает глаза. Грудь поднимается от глубокого вдоха и опадает с дрожащим выдохом.

— Прости, — голос сыпется гравием.

Какая-то часть Леви хочет накричать на Эрвина за то, что напугал его и довел медсестер до состояния паники. Но от взгляда на такого Эрвина, такого поломанного, его гнев стихает, и он просто садится рядом, предлагая свое общество взамен словам.

Опускается назад на локти, запрокидывает голову, прикрывает глаза и просто дышит. Спустя мгновение он чувствует это — тепло, спокойствие и безмятежность от нахождения в комнате Майка, в окружении запахов и личных вещей их дорогого друга. Это приносит странное утешение.

Леви слышит шелест ткани и чувствует прохладное прикосновение к правой руке. Позволяет чужому мизинцу, слегка подрагивющему от усилия, обхватить собственный. Ложится рядом с Эрвином, лишь краем сознания отмечая, сколько пыли накопилось на полу за время отсутствия Майка. Только окончательно улегшись, он сжимает руку Эрвина — его единственную руку — уверенным, но осторожным движением, будто боится сломать.

— Прости, — повторяет Эрвин еще тише.

— Не надо, — беззлобно отзывается Леви. Он закрывает глаза и слушает, как Эрвин поверхностно дышит и тяжело сглатывает.

— Я не знал, куда еще пойти.

Большим пальцем Леви гладит проступающие сквозь кожу костяшки Эрвина. 

— Думал… надеялся… что он будет здесь. — Эрвин глубоко вдыхает и осторожно выдыхает, сдерживая кашель. Леви не пытается его утешить. Не говорит, что все хорошо или что со временем станет легче. Он чувствует знакомую тяжесть в груди, приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы дышать. — Мне его не хватает.

Наконец Леви поворачивается и смотрит на профиль Эрвина, белеющий в солнечном свете. Отмечает бледность кожи, покрасневшие глаза, слипшиеся ресницы и влажный след, тянущийся от уголка глаза к скуле. Эрвин смотрит на что-то, доступное только его взгляду.

Леви придвигается ближе, так что они теперь прижимаются друг к другу бедрами и плечами. Он надеется, что его присутствие хоть немного утешает Эрвина. Их пальцы переплетены, и Леви чувствует благодарное пожатие, слабое, но все же ощутимое. Он отводит глаза от наполовину прикрытого лица Эрвина к свету. 

Из этого положения видно ярко-голубое небо с тонкими перьями облаков, не заслоненное другими зданиями. В штабе всего пара мест с таким видом. Солнце на улице беспощадно палит, но когда проходит сквозь стекло, то всего лишь приятно согревает деревянный пол. Что еще важнее, отсюда не видно Стен. Есть только небо и тепло.

Если задаться такой целью, то можно убедить себя, что никаких Стен и вовсе не существует. Что небо такое же бесконечное, каким кажется, а мир не рушится у них на глазах.

Леви лежит рядом с Эрвином до тех пор, пока солнечные лучи не отползают в сторону, а солнце не скрывается за Стенами. Тут, внутри Стен, дни всегда короче. Леви не знает, сколько проходит времени, но его хватает, чтобы Эрвин немного подремал. Леви будит его легким толчком.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — деловито говорит он, встает и наклоняется, чтобы помочь Эрвину подняться. Придерживает за талию, когда того начинает клонить вправо. Усталость заставляет Эрвина сбросить привычную маску, и сейчас его лицо выдает слишком многое. Леви отчетливо видит горе, истощение и боль. Это не то, что следует видеть медперсоналу, вряд ли Эрвин хотел бы обнажать перед ними подобные чувства. Поэтому Леви принимает решение.

— На ночь можешь остаться в своей комнате, но утром вернешься в палату, понял? 

Сложно смотреть на Эрвина, когда он в таком состоянии, так что все внимание достается плащу, который Леви набрасывает ему на плечи. Плащ явно велик, и быстрый взгляд в сторону шкафа подтверждает догадку о том, кому он на самом деле принадлежал. Леви затягивает пояс потуже, поднимает воротник и тянет Эрвина за руку к двери, но останавливается, когда тот не следует за ним.

— Останься со мной, — выдыхает Эрвин куда-то внутрь воротника.

Леви тянет сильнее, и Эрвин наконец делает шаг вперед.

— Хорошо.

Он должен думать о планах, пока Эрвин в таком состоянии. Должен следить за солдатами. Писать отчеты.

Положив остатки правой руки Эрвина себе на плечо и поддерживая его за талию, Леви решает, что останется с ним в эту ночь. Позаботится о самом важном человеке в своей жизни, даже если для этого придется делать вид, что мир не пронизан ложью и не рушится у них на глазах. Даже если это только для собственного утешения: Эрвин все еще здесь. Потрепанный, изувеченный, но живой.

Леви будет эгоистом и воспользуется этим моментом.

Только сегодня.


End file.
